


Nightswimming

by Lunaris (lunaris1013)



Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaris1013/pseuds/Lunaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's wife is out of town.  Hijinks ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightswimming

**Author's Note:**

> It's zuzulous' birthday, and she wanted swimming.

_"Thirty seconds!"_

"Coming over to watch the game tomorrow night?"

"Uhhh... I... guess so?"

"Sue took the kids to visit Grandma," Dan stops fussing with his earpiece and looks pointedly at Keith, "we can... order pizza."

Keith grins and focuses on leafing through his script. "With pepperoni?"

"Extra pepperoni. Oh, and..." Dan pauses for effect.

_"In five... four... three..."_

"I opened the pool."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They're sprawled on the floor like a couple of teenagers; Dan sitting propped against the sofa, Keith with his head in his lap, eyes fixed on the action at Yankee Stadium. An open pizza box is nearby, littered with chewed crusts. The Yankees are down by six when Keith picks up the remote and turns off the television.

"Couldn't stand it any more?"

"It's not that. I'm just having a hard time concentrating on the game. I keep smelling chlorine..."

"As hints go, that was not at all subtle."

"I am not a subtle man."

"Well?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna get off of me so we can go make with the aquatics?"

"My back is protesting."

With a dramatic sigh Dan slides out from under Keith, letting his head hit the floor with a thump. He stands and extends a hand to his partner. "Come on old man."

Keith takes the assistance, and manages to sit up with nary a groan. "I'll remember that next time you complain about your knee."

"Can you make it the rest of the way by yourself?

A dirty look and a few seconds later, Keith is not only on his feet but giving Dan a very thorough kissing. "Back yard. Now."

The sliding door leading out back is just across the room. Dan flips the switches next to the door, turning out the lights in the family room and around the pool area. He takes Keith's hand and leads him out into the night, to the edge of the moonlit pool. They kiss, slowly and deeply, hands leisurely working buttons and zippers. Dan breaks the kiss and leans in to Keith's ear. "You are physically able to get in and out of the pool, aren't you? We'd have a lot of explaining to do if I had to call rescue to get your naked ass out of there."

"I'll show you just how physically able I am, smartass." And before Dan knows what hit him, Keith spins him around and pushes him into the water with his pants around his ankles. As Dan recovers from the assault, Keith strips and jumps in the pool helping to free Dan's feet from their wet denim restraints. "You're wearing far too many clothes."

Dan shoots him a dirty look as his shirt lands with a splat on the concrete. "And whose fault is that?"

"You questioned my physical prowess. Honor dictated that I respond," says Keith, holding a soaking wet pair of boxers aloft and flinging them to the side. "Besides, you're now wet, naked and in my clutches."

"That I am." Dan pulls Keith closer, reaching up as if to cradle his head for a kiss. Instead, he hooks his leg around Keith's knees, pulling the other man's feet out from under him. Watching Keith sputter and cough as he surfaces, Dan just replies, "Good thing you left your glasses in the house."

Keith glares at his attacker in mock outrage. "Are we even now?"

"As far as dunking goes, yes. But I believe," says Dan, wrapping is legs around his partner's waist and his hands around his neck, "I was promised a good underwater fuck."

One arm around Dan, the other hand guiding his cock to its target, Keith asks, "How long can you hold your breath?"

Dan grins. "Let's find out."

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: Any similarity between the fictional version of the person portrayed here and the actual person is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person)._
> 
> _Any mention of any associated entities, or any copyrighted material pertaining therein is reasonably protected by the Fair Use Rule of the United States Copyright Act of 1976, and is not intended to infringe upon any copyrighted material._


End file.
